KISARA
by Sangha
Summary: Life had turned Seto Kaiba down until he found a girl he took responsibility for, changing his life completely. To the better? To the worse? Pairing: Seto x Serenity
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This has already existed. But it was written in German and NOT finished so far. I've changed the style after translating it in English because, so I hope, it'll be easier to understand. Every chapter has parts of the past and the present and I think it'll look stupid if I wrote 'past' or 'present' above. So the** past is in italics **and the present is not.

This is not Seto x Kisara!

-

**KISARA**

-

**Chapter One**

-

_He had never seen something as beautiful as this before in his entire life. His insides tightened; just to look at her hurt and yet was not declinable. Everything inside of him was seeking for the semblance of her fragile body. He was wondering what her soul would look like. The cramps that this creature let him respond with were making him into a vulnerable man himself. But he had learnt to maintain his icy façade. _

_He sat down and gazed at her red color drowned face. He hadn't cleansed her und she would probably stain all the silky sheets, but it was like an inner victory to him. He let a low, dirty creature lie within the smooth luxury of the bed. Her clothes were torn and the red stains on her elbows were evidence of the wounds hidden underneath the fabric. _

_He had found her. _

_She was his treasure._

_Seto had been visibly angry when his driver hit the breaks harshly. But only little time later he had seen the reason, and far beyond any doubt he found himself suddenly under the streaming drops of rain. He knelt down next to the girl. Her nearly white hair ran within the filthy water of the streets and despite the fact of all those ugly bruises her harmed face was looking like the one of an angel. _

_Never before had anything ever reminded Seto of an angel except the girl who lay there on the ground. Slowly he lifted her up and laid her cautiously inside the warmth of the car. He saw how she was breathing, and smiled before he ordered the driver to bring them back to the mansion. Of course the driver's expression had been one of surprise, but people working for Kaiba knew not to ask questions._

_Now she was lying here, sleeping tightly and deeply, her small feet twitching time after time. He would keep her. He had made that decision long ago but now he was ready to form his resolution, even just inside of his mind. Something about her begged him to take her within his property. _

_Her eyelids fluttered and Seto was purely delighted in excitement. It was like when a child couldn't wait for Santa Claus. In Seto's world there had never been a Santa but he was thinking that it must feel like this. Two light-blue, shining eyes gazed at him, somewhat frightened. but he smiled. She was even more beautiful than the sleeping angel of before. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her._

_The girl didn't know who he was and what he wanted from her. Quick as lightning she pulled up her delicate legs and hugged her knees with her thin arms. Seto didn't know any better than to give her his usual, empty and emotionless look. But he smiled. She was so pretty, serene and frail like a doll of porcelain that threatened to break when letting her fall._

"_Who are you?" The sound of her tender voice was like music to his ears._

"_I am Seto. What is your name?" he replied calmly while his eyes kept fixed on her delicate figure._

"_My name is Kisara. Where am I?" She was trembling a little and pulled the blanket nearer to her body._

"_In my home. I've found you on the street. What happened to you?" Slowly he seemed to approach her._

_But suddenly she shifted her gaze away from him, so that his heart ached. There was a pain he hadn't felt in a very long time. He knew she was scared. He took her small hand within his and caressed it gently. Just the warmth of his touch let her like the action. _

"_I know what it's like to be scared. But you don't have to be. Not here. Here with me you are safe. Nobody will harm you. I'll make sure of that," he spoke to her nearly in anger because he felt hatred against them; them who would hurt a child like that. But his hatred not only resulted from strangers; it turned up from the depths of his past, not at last from his childhood._

_Her two bright eyes looked at him and even though tears were shed, Kisara seemed to smile at him. She crawled swiftly in Seto's arms and pressed herself within his embrace, safe from everything around her. Kaiba weighed her like a baby, but she obviously was not a baby anymore. He estimated she was about six but he wasn't sure. It had been much too long ago when his brother had been six years old. It was Seto who had taken care of him during that time. Now it was someone else._

"_Kisara," Seto said as he gently lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "Sleep now. It is late. Tomorrow we will take care of you, my angel." He kissed her bright hair kindly._

_Kisara gave him a smile before she climbed willingly back into bed and covered herself. "I'm scared you'll be gone when I wake up," she whispered and blinked hastily to remove the tears building in her eyes._

_Seto took her hand. "I'll be here when you wake up. Promise," his lips spoke moving into a reassuring smile._

_The girl squeezed his hand as tightly as she could before she closed her eyes. Without loosening the grip she had on his hand she fell asleep moments later, more blissful than she had ever been before. Seto also felt a strange bliss inside of him. He had never felt like this before, not even with Mokuba by his side._

-

Seto woke up and his heart began to pound wildly. His fingers felt the place on his chest that hid his heart and the hole that she had left there. He stood up and brought his feet to touch the cold ground of the bedroom. Again one of those dreams in which he could almost hear her laughter again, just like it once had been. They had both been happy. Even Seto Kaiba.

What was he now?

Kaiba went out of the room and through the long hallway of his mansion to the room which he didn't want to enter anymore. He laid his hand on the door though and hoped that way he would be able to listen to the soft breathing of the beloved human behind. One look would destroy all this hope. But all his hand could feel was coldness. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered the sleeping form within this huge bed.

Innocence was the word that came closest to her.

Regaining his senses Seto went further down the hallway and opened the door of another room. Inside there was one new hope and one love, too. How could it be that one person that small and young could give so much love? It reminded him of Mokuba. Formerly he also had loved, cherished and prized Seto like that. But that belonged now in the past.

Now Seto had gotten another chance that he wasn't certain he even deserved. His gaze slid across the mischievous face and the ash-blond head of the child. The kid had had its part in making them happy. He deserved Seto's love more than ever.

Kaiba paid attention to the noise of the small creature's breathing for a moment longer before he closed the door again and went downstairs in the kitchen. At night everything was so quiet in this house. But during the days everything was different than usual. Silent. And Seto hated it. What he considered as comfortable in earlier times, was now hardly to bear at all.

The dark-haired man had to gather his thoughts down to what he owned and to the promise he had made. He drank from the cool water he had poured inside a glass before he was back on his way upstairs. As he entered his room an odd warmth enclosed around his soul. He had found joy and also grief. How could two things be so close together?

Seto went to bed and laid himself next to the sleeping figure of a woman whose hand immediately reached out to his body and nestled against him. A low murmur left her mouth but wasn't understood. He covered her hand with his and held it tightly. He didn't intend to squeeze it as tightly as he did and still, he involuntarily did nevertheless. He was afraid to lose her.

"Seto?" a sleepy voice asked lowly.

"Everything's alright," he calmed her down with the sound of his voice, even though he was lying. "Go back to sleep."

Her small hand released itself from his grip and embraced his body as if she didn't want to let go ever again. Never had he thought to have something like this, to live once like this.

What did he want more than that?

There were goals to achieve but it were all these who he had never had before. Harmony. Peace. Bliss. Hope. Cheerfulness.

Not all of his goals were meant for him to achieve. Most of them were intended for the people around him but he too wanted this peace. The peace of soul. Not even one half of his life was over and he wished for nothing more than the peace of his soul.

What had she made out of him?

How had she been able to change him that much?

How could she leave him like this?

The questions inside of his head didn't become fewer. But he tried to force them away as well-deserved sleep finally claimed his body and his mind again.

-

End of chapter one.

-

_Okay, I hope it was a little bit worth the effort to read. Did you like it? Was it bad? Tell me! _

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh Lord, give me names! I hate to come up with names for characters—is that why I rather write fan fiction? Because names are already given? However, any ideas for what names to use? Everything is appreciated! Any guesses from where I've snatched the names:-)

Well, there's a bit of Mokuba x Rebecca in this and the following chapters. Actually, it does not really matter who's with Mokuba; it's just a side-pairing. Again, past in italics!

-

**Chapter Two**

-

_When Kisara awoke she didn't quite know where she was. However, then her memory came back, and with that the picture of the man who should have been by her side. Where was he? She pushed her small feet from out under the covers and stepped onto the soft carpet in front of the bed. Everything here was amazingly beautiful and very fine she realized. Slowly and warily she toddled to the door that led to a long hallway. _

_The corridor's floor was made of cleanly polished marble and there was the sound of her naked feet touching the ground as she walked down the hallway. From out of one room she could make out a male voice she immediately was drawn to. It was very quiet inside the big house and apart from the voice of the man there was nothing to hear and nobody to see. Did he live all by himself in this huge house?_

_The small girl gazed inside the room where the voice was coming from and saw the man who had introduced himself as Seto. Shyly she stood there in the doorframe and looked at the tall-grown brunette who was sitting at a big oak desk and was talking on the phone. His blue eyes met hers all of a sudden, so that she was almost startled._

"_You better hurry. I assume you're going to take care of that, Takeshi."_

_Kaiba put down the receiver and stood up. He took only a few steps toward the anxious girl before stopping and grabbing the phone again._

"_Akane, prepare dinner for my guest and bring some old clothes from my brother. Thank you."_

_Then he turned back to the girl who was tugging nervously at her shabby dress. _

"_Kisara."_

_His tender voice made her look him in the eye. Kaiba forgot for just one moment what he was about to say. Those light-blue eyes of this child let him freeze on the spot, as if he had seen them once before in his life. But that could not be, and his mind returned to the words he wanted to say._

"_Akane, the maid, is going to give you some clothes to wear later. First you should go and take a bath. Is that okay?"_

_Kisara nodded._

"_When you're done, please come down into the dining room. I'd like to eat breakfast together with you."_

"_Okay," the girl said slowly just when the maid knocked and entered the room._

"_Mr. Kaiba, I've got some old things from your brother here. I think they should fit the child. Breakfast will be ready within a minute, sir." The woman with the short brown hair bowed brusquely._

"_Thank you, Akane. Kisara shall take a hot bath and then come down." Kaiba nodded, pleased, and with a last glance to the girl he went downstairs._

_Akane looked at the small girl and took her hand in hers. She seemed to be a kind lady, Kisara concluded. Akane told her that she had had two small children herself but they were now already high school students. She told Kisara once she had asked her where the clothes came from that Mr. Kaiba had a younger brother, who was also an adult by now and not living in the house anymore. _

"_Seto is nice, isn't he?" Two bright blue orbs stared at Akane._

_Akane coughed. "Let's get you in the bath."_

_Kisara felt quite good after the bath. Those stupid bruises didn't hurt that much anymore and the clothes she was wearing were comfortably big and soft. On her shirt was a picture of a really gorgeous dragon. Smiling she walked along next to Akane down into the dining room where Seto looked up from the newspaper. Kisara took a seat at the table and let Akane serve the breakfast. Eggs, bacon, freshly baked bread. Everything a heart desired. Plus, to crown what felt like a dream to Kisara there was hot chocolate._

"_How are you feeling?" Seto asked the slightly fussily wound up girl whose feet gradually seemed to swing under the table._

"_Fine," she said with a smiled and gazed at him. "It's so nice here, Seto."_

_When he heard his name from out of her mouth, the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile._

"_Are you from out of the orphanage?" The question was situated closely because Kaiba knew the place was quite close to where he had found Kisara. The girl nodded hesitantly. "Why did you run away?"_

_Kisara stopped eating and stared ruefully down. Her eyes filled with tears against her will as she thought back to the orphanage. How could Seto even know? How did he know that she had run away? Of course she couldn't know that after his speculations he had already called the orphanage's headmaster and informed him about the child's whereabouts._

"_I know how terrible the orphanage is," he said and got a questioning look. She could hardly believe what she had heard. He knew how it was like? "So Kisara, would you like to tell me why you've run away?"_

"_They don't like me," she said lowly and nearly inaudible. "Do I have to go back?"_

"_No," he replied in a firm tone. "You can stay here. I've already arranged all necessary details for an adoption."_

"_Does that mean you're going to be my Daddy?" she asked with huge eyes, hardly believing him in the course of all of her joy. _

_No one had ever wanted her and suddenly, out of the blue there was this kind man who just wanted her to stay with him that easily. It was just like a dream. The same dream she dreamt every night. The dream of being happy. She couldn't help but stand up, run to Seto and hug him._

_Kaiba didn't really know how to reply. Normally well expressed and eloquent, he wasn't prepared for the question about being her 'daddy'. He had never thought about the role he would take. Everything he knew was that she would stay with him. When the child hugged him, he closed his eyes and for the first time in years he felt just a little happy. _

-

Sometimes things seemed to care of themselves. Seto Kaiba had no idea but the loss should have also positive consequences. He was sitting in his office and programming one of his newest software developments when one his employees knocked on his door and entered the room.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'd like to go home. My son has called. He's sick and need to be taken care of," she spoke even though her expectations were lying far beneath her hopes.

But Seto nodded.

The woman bowed deeply before she left the room gratefully. Her boss had changed, even if nobody knew exactly whether positively or negatively. He seemed often zoned out, and one could literally feel the grief of his black soul. But he seemed to have developed a heart, too. Everyone knew how that came, yet no one had ever dared to voice it out loud.

Seto Kaiba hadn't been in his company for a long time. He was working from at home or even wouldn't work at all. People acknowledged only was that he officially was sick, but they contemplated that the reason for his departure was the tragic loss of his fatherhood. When the president of Kaiba Corporation finally came back to accomplish to his duties, there had come many rumors with him, too. But never ever Kaiba had conveyed anything about it himself.

He was just different.

Seto once again stared at the screen of his laptop. Not that he was thinking about something concrete. He was just staring into space like he did so often since he was back at work. The ringing of the phone should snap him out of his daze.

"Kaiba," was his ever so simple reply.

There was a long pause and Seto was about to put the receiver back down, but something seemed to stop him from doing so. He couldn't explain it himself.

"Seto?" A clearing of one's throat could be heard. "This is Mokuba."

The older of the two brothers was speechless. Mokuba had never before called the company since he wasn't living with Seto anymore. Actually Mokuba had never tried to reach Seto somewhere during the last four years. He sent cards on a regular basis on holidays and birthdays and one day even an invitation. It had been the wedding of him and his big love Becky.

But Seto couldn't and wouldn't put it all past him and attend the big event as a guest.

The last mail from Mokuba had been months ago when he and Rebecca let Seto know that she had given birth to their son. Seto wanted and craved inertly to see the youngest of the Kaibas but once again didn't have the necessary nerve to do so. And everything because of some stupid argument, resulting from Mokuba's plan to live with Rebecca in the United States. Seto couldn't show his brother the required tolerance and accused him for leaving Seto and Kaiba Corporation to rot. It was silly but to Seto it was not as silly as Mokuba's idea to go. He could have lived with Rebecca in Domino. And so Mokuba voiced out what had never been voiced out but clearly visible, to him at least.

Seto would never accept Rebecca as who she was and respect her for that.

In the end Seto blamed Rebecca for Mokuba's unwise decision to live in the US. The younger brother was hoping madly that his older brother would come to his senses and wouldn't be mad at him anymore, but instead Seto let him choose: whether it was Rebecca or Seto.

With that the fate of his decision was sealed.

Mokuba went.

Four long years Seto had lived without him and just a few weeks ago he had seen him again. Unfortunately at that particular time Seto didn't have the strength or the time to face his brother. Because now that Seto felt regret and wished peace for his soul as well as harmony in his family, he wanted to achieve Mokuba's trust again.

But the elder Kaiba just was nothing other than an incapable soul. Damaged. Nonetheless, in the past Mokuba had loved him thoroughly. Perhaps he would do that again some time. But Seto did not worry about it right now. His frown concerned something else. Merely the hope that nothing bad was the reason for Mokuba calling filled Seto's mind.

In the end Seto was still the same.

"Seto, listen to me. I know probably you don't like seeing me or talking to me but I… I will come to Domino again next week. I was hoping… well, that we could see each other, maybe." Mokuba was trembled while he was talking. It would be a lot more helpful if Seto said something. "Well, you can always give me a call if you like. You've got my number. I'd be very happy… Nii-sama."

Just when the last of Mokuba's word emitted from out of his mouth Seto's mind connected with the ability to speak. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. Our argument and everything. I'm sorry about that."

Again there was silence at the other end before the ebony-haired man continued: "I miss my nii-sama a lot."

"Please, be my guest when you… your family will be in Domino. I'd be glad." Seto had made his offer. For the whole of Mokuba's still small family.

"You mean we all…?"

"Yes. I've spoken about you, your wife and your son. I'd be very glad to see him. I'm afraid I did have the opportunity when you last visited."

With that it was sealed. The brothers exchanged dates about Mokuba's arrival and finished their talk. Things took care of themselves in a very odd way.

It gave Seto strength. Strength craved for a long time.

-

End of chapter two.

-

Sorry about the strange use of terms sometimes; that's because of the translation! My German is quite complicated what sounds a little awkward translated to English.

**Anyway, go, get up your asses and review! I really need it! If it's crap, tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not like this chapter. I must have lost my ability to write somewhere in between… I don't know. Translations are evil. Very evil. My mantra had always been 'think English' but mantra my ass when I had to translate. Sorry for the author's note. The important text is below.

-

**Chapter Three**

-

_To enable Kisara the normal life of a six years old child many things had to be changed in the world of Kaiba. Once she was adopted, she needed to get signed up for school. That could be done by one of Seto's employees; he himself spent his rare free time with making sure there was a nice room furnished for the small girl._

_The architect wanted a bright room with many windows and Kisara was happy to agree. But all the opposite from the architect's were Kisara's likes in colors. She loved everything blue and asked her new daddy to furnish the room the way she wanted. Kaiba agreed without any doubt although the architect recommended rather bright yellow or orange._

_The first days in school had been less difficult than expected. After work Kaiba inspected his child's homework and was amazed by her intelligence. That was making it a lot easier for him. In the time she was alone at home, she liked to go into Seto's office and snatch away the Duel Monsters cards. New Duel Disk systems were enabling to update one's deck online. Simple card decks weren't even needed anymore but Kaiba praised them like a treasure._

_One day when he came back from work, he found Kisara on the ground playing with all his valued cards. Slightly angered he wanted to scold her, but seeing her, playing there, changed his point of viewmind. It had been so innocent that he hadn't been able to stop her. When Kisara realized his presence, she was ready for the lecture she deserved._

_But there never was any._

_Still, she vigilantly brought back the cards and apologized._

_It had been a beautiful day in spring when Seto had promised his daughter to pick her after school and spend the day with her in the park. He had thought he was not able to refuse Mokuba anything. Yet, the girl held an even greater power over the CEO. Therefore he went to a nearby playground with her and sat down on a bench. _

_He enjoyed watching her._

_His peace didn't last long._

"_Is that isn't Kaiba! So you really do go out in the daylight." _

_That voice—he knew exactly who it belonged to and still, he didn't like it any tiny bit. Seto lifted himself into a standing position and turned around to look at the 'intruders' of his peace. _

"_Wheeler," he snarled, even more pissed than usual. _

_Joey Wheeler hadn't changed much, apart from the fact that he was married. But as far as Kaiba knew, Wheeler and his wife still had no kids. The presence of both of them would have been enough to make Seto want to run but there also were Yugi and Tea—still not even married considering their long time 'friendship'. _

"_Quickly recognized," replied Mai for her husband. _

_Probably, she even was proud of what that third-rate duelist had made out of her. _

"_Hey Kaiba, what does such a snob like you in the park at this time of the day? Feeding the doves? Are you that lonely?"_

_Kaiba crossed his arms and glared arrogantly down at them. They were like they had always been, he thought. Beyond any doubt they knew about Mokuba's disappearance but other than that they were clueless and it should stay that way!_

"_Have you still not learnt to mind your own business?"_

"_Man, don't throw a fit, old grump. It's just quite an unusual sight, seeing your face here…" Joey laughed._

"_Don't take him seriously, Kaiba. We're all happy to see you again." _

_Yugi—the ever friendly rival. Seto would have liked to retch right now if pride didn't forbid him. Unexpectedly, the situation should develop into a completely other direction._

"_Daddy." Something pulled at Kaiba's right leg. "Can I go play with those kids there?"_

_Kisara gazed with big eyes at the tall millionaire. Seto nodded wordlessly and she scuttled away, leaving him to one problem. The questions of the others were answered with her simple presence but there occurred new ones Kaiba wasn't willed to answer. _

"_Don't tell us you've got a daughter," Tea said flabbergasted. _

"_I don't get it," Joey frowned, scratching his blonde head. "Kaiba with a daughter? What kind of sane woman has left you with that child?"_

"_You're taking it too far, Wheeler. First of all Kisara is absolutely none of your business. Second, you're in serious trouble now, Wheeler, because I'm in the mood to strangle you, mongrel." Kaiba took a step towards Joey, making the blonde also pissed._

"_Pah! Did I hit a nerve, Kaiba, or why are you so pissed?" Joey's temper was as usual hardly to suppress and he was about to grab the CEO by his collar without even considering the possibility to come out of this as the loser once again. "It's just that nobody can even imagine you as a good father!"_

"_Oh yes? You can write a book about it, can't you? Perhaps God doubts your abilities of being father, not mine," said Kaiba calmly and hit Joey's nerve exactly._

_He and Mai had always wanted children but she just wouldn't become pregnant. Sometimes the burden of their fate seemed to let their happiness suffer big deal. Joey was mad by now and grabbed Kaiba instinctively by the collar. Typical for Seto, he smirked cruelly down at Joey and quickly grabbed for his wrists, sending him onto the grass._

"_I think people call that a déjà vu, Wheeler. But today you won't be that lucky. I'm not finished with you." Kaiba's threatening, raspy voice hanging thickly in the air—and Joey's ears. "You wimpy mutt."_

"_Hey, stop that!"_

_Seto was about to take another step towards Joey and lift the man up rather fiercely when Kisara's voice reached his ears and stopped him dead in his tracks. As if nothing else existed Kaiba turned to look for his daughter. Some children were dashing around the girl, pulling at her hair and laughing about her. _

_Automatically Seto went into their direction. _

"_You look stupid," one of the kids said._

"_Yeah, you are stupid. Kisara is stupid. Kisara is stupid," another small boy sang._

"_And you all deserve a good kick in the head," Kaiba spoke with a firm voice and in a dangerously daring tone. "Make yourself useful and get lost, you filthy little brats. Your parents must have wished they were dead the first moment they saw you."_

_Immediately the first one began to cry. The next one promptly followed as well as the third. They ran to their parents crying and even though they could have argued with the president of Kaiba Corporation, they didn't dare once they met with his icy glare, making them mentally shrink and get away quickly. Seto was quite okay with that._

"_C'mon Kisara, let's go." He took the light-haired girl's hand and walked off into the distance. He didn't look back at Joey or Yugi even once._

"_Would anybody please explain to me what's just happened?" Joey asked who had watched the whole scene from the ground._

"_Do you mean Kaiba or the kid?" Tea asked stupidly._

"_Both," Joey said. "Does he really have a daughter?"_

"_Seems so…" Yugi replied. "You know, maybe Kaiba doesn't seem like much of a kind person but he seems to know how to take care of a kid. Think of Mokuba."_

"_Yes, and he's gone. Left him just like that…" Joey matter-of-factly added. _

-

It was the day of Mokuba's arrival with his family. Seto felt strangely nervous; that was something he rarely did. Though his low emotional appearance his nervousness mixed with his grief made him unexpectedly restless. His house suddenly seemed small to him and nowhere was a right place to wait for his little brother.

Finally, in the late afternoon, the intercom announced a visitor. Considering the circumstances Seto had sent the staff home to have the house quiet and peaceful with his family. Therefore he went to open the door himself. In front of him a grown-up young man was standing, who was now twenty-three years of age and whose height nearly topped that of his brother.

Seto gazed into the long missed gray-blue eyes that still held an overwhelming warmth like those of a young boy. The deep black, slightly long hair surrounded his face still. Outside he had hardly changed during the years.

"Please, come in," Seto spoke and opened the door further as a gesture of welcome.

"Seto." Just this one word, the name of his big brother, crossed the younger Kaiba's mind.

He, too, had the impression that his brother hadn't changed much. The chestnut bangs of hair still fell into his face and almost hid his steel blue eyes. Just one thing was different. The depths of his eyes were even more unfathomable than before. As mirror of the soul, Mokuba could read emotions that weren't meant to see ever before. He couldn't help but to embrace his big brother.

Seto let the bangs of his hair hide his face when he accepted Mokuba's embrace gratefully. How long had he missed this? Pictures of the past shot through his mind and how often but still rare embraces had been nonetheless. As proud as the small Kaiba once had been of his big brother, as much pride Seto was feeling when he referred to person Mokuba had grown into.

Nevertheless he would always stay Seto's little brother, who he tried to protect.

After a while they broke their brotherly embrace and Mokuba wore a smile that he hadn't longed to show for a very long time—too long. Seto's gaze fell upon Rebecca who was holding the little bundle of a baby within her arms.

"Hello Seto," she said hesitantly. She was aware that the elder Kaiba had never liked her much and whenever his dangerously icy gaze met her, she flinched inwardly. But his gaze seemed to be different this time.

"Rebecca." His pupils fastened on the baby and he looked at the young boy who began to laugh. "How old is he now?"

"Four months," Mokuba explained and smiled. He was proud of his little son. "Hey Jarik, look at your uncle Seto. Your daddy has a lot to thank him for. Besides, you look a lot alike him."

Seto was quiet and tried to gather Mokuba's words within his mind. Everything was so darn difficult to take in concerning the CEO's feelings. The boring and mind-numbing dullness of the daily schedule was simple routine and easily taken in on the other side.

"Jarik," Seto repeated. He liked the name. Jarik Kaiba. Mokuba had a real small family. But Seto was on the right way himself.

Suddenly Mokuba sensed a boy's gaze upon his big brother. He looked at the stairs where a small child, about seven years old, was standing. The child's big eyes glued expectantly to Seto. Then Mokuba remembered an encounter he had weeks ago.

"Hi, aren't you Serenity Wheeler's boy? What's your name? I'm afraid I can't remember," the younger Kaiba asked with his usual charm.

The boy nodded. "Sebastian."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, Sebastian. Do you still remember me? I'm Mokuba and this is Becky and the baby's called Jarik. Say, is your Mom here, too?"

Again the boy nodded but his gaze wandered upon Seto.

"Sebastian, why don't you tell your mother that our guests have arrived?" Seto spoke fatherly.

Immediately the boy scampered in the direction of the kitchen just to come back a little time later with his mother. She welcomed Mokuba and Rebecca heartily and was amazed how much the little child had grown in only short time. Also, Sebastian dared to get closer to the strangers with his mother next to him.

"Why don't you go into the dining room? Mokuba and I will take care of your luggage," Seto suggested and just like in early days the younger brother followed without any comment.

"Tell me, Seto," Mokuba asked once they had all the luggage into one of the guest rooms, "are you and Serenity truly…a couple?"

"Yes, we are," Seto replied after little later and sat down onto the bed. His shoulders hung deeply comparing to earlier days.

Mokuba had to gather some courage before he was able to voice out his next question. "Do you love her?"

Again Seto hesitated quite long with his answer even though he didn't have to think twice. "Yes, I do." His gaze slowly wandered to meet with his brother's. "In a weird way I am happy even if it might not seem so visibly. It's a narrow path one's walking upon when living between pleasure and pain."

Mokuba nodded understanding. "After all those years it's Serenity. How's Joey doing?" He inwardly grinned. "However, she doesn't seem unhappy. At least she likes you a lot, Seto. One would have to be blind not to see that. How did you meet her again after all this time?"

"Quite nosy you are." Seto leant back and thought. "But I'll tell you."

-

End of chapter three.

Good? Bad? Comment please. It'd be nice if you leave me a review. If it's crap I'll delete it.


End file.
